No choice in the matter
by wolf'sraingreatestfan
Summary: Naruto is the son of the fire nation's king. he will be marrying Sasuke the sound nation's king's daughter in order to form a treaty between the nations. fem!sasu, narusasu.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto is the highly respected son of the lord of the fire country. The fire country and sound country are forming a alliance because news of a war against the rock and snow country had spread. In order for the alliance to work Naruto is going to marry the sound country lord's daughter. Narusasu femSasu one sided at the beginning.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

No choice in the matter

Chapter 1

-In fire country-

It was about 6:30 in the morning when a girl with pink hair knocked lightly on one of the many doors in the fire country's palace. When no answer came she sighed and opened the old wooden door.

The room was decorated in oranges, red, and blues. The large bed in the far corner had bright orange and blue sheets. A bush of bright yellow hair stuck out from underneath the covers and the person sleeping there let out a loud snore. The girl rolled her eyes before walking over to the bed and roughly shacking the sleeping teen.

"Come on Naruto wake up!" the blond just rolled over and continued to sleep. The girl sighed again and smacked the blond as hard as she could in the head. With a yelp the blond sat up, "Hey!…Sakura what's the deal? Damn that hurt." Sakura smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Naruto, your father wants to see you to discuss your travel arrangements for tomorrow." The blond smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "Oh yeah I forgot about that. I'll be ready in a few minutes." Sakura smiled and hurried out of the room, giving Naruto some privacy. 'I kind of feel sorry for this girl that Naruto is going to marry, but it has to be done.'

Once the door was closed Naruto jumped out of his bed and went into his closet, he quickly changed into clean cloths. (His cloths aren't important, He looks like how he does when he's in the anime just without the orange jacket.) He smiled at himself in the mirror before heading out of the room.

Sakura smiled at him when he finally closed his door. "Come on your father is waiting for you in the throne room." Naruto sarcastically sighed, "Yeah, yeah." The blond walked past his friend and arrived at the Throne room a few minutes later.

"Father, you wanted to see me." Sitting in one of the throne was a tall man with flaming red hair and amber eyes. In the other chair was a woman with long blond hair that was pulled into two ponytails and also amber eyes. The two looked up when the blond entered, "Ah, yes Naruto we need to talk about tomorrow. We were originally going to just send you to the sound palace but we decided that it would be better if we came with you."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "What made you change your mind?" The older man smiled down at him. "Well my son, we thought it would be best if we came with you so that we could meet the sound king." The blond teen smiled. "Oh I see. So when are we leaving tomorrow?"

"We'll be leaving early, it'll take almost the entire day just to reach the sound and fire border. We already sent word to their king about this and he was fine with it." Naruto nodded, "Ok. I'm gonna go to the library, Iruka-sensei is waiting for me." He turned and hurried from room. The two adults looked at each other before sighing at the same time. "Something tells me that he's a little too happy about this." The blond nodded in agreement.

-In Sound country-

A man with long greasy black hair and yellow snake-like eyes sat smugly in the tall throne. Next to him sitting silently in a smaller throne was a young teen-age girl who had waist length soft, midnight black hair and deep coal-black eyes. Behind the two chairs stood a man with silver-hair that was pulled into a ponytail.

In front of the thrones stood a man who had short spiky brown hair. He was currently speaking to the king about some of the problems in the sound country. "My lord. It seems that the water country has been sending some of their worriers to breech our borders."

The dark haired king gestured for the silver-haired man to come forward. "Kabuto I want your men to look into this. Have a few of them go and see what they can find out, I expect them back no later then tomorrow night so you better get going." The man bowed then quickly left the room, before the brown haired man continued.

"Also the King and Queen of fire country should be arriving at around 10 o'clock tomorrow night with their son." The sound king nodded, "Ah yes, I trust their rooms are already prepared for them." The man nodded, "Yes sir the rooms are perfectly in order." The other smirked, "Good…and Sasuke I expect you to be ready an hour before they arrive after all you will be meeting your soon to be husband's family."

The raven-haired girl bowed her head and softly answered. "Yes father." The man turned and looked at her, "Oh and one more thing, aren't you supposed to be training with Kakashi right now?" Sasuke's eyes widened as she remembered and she quickly stood. "I'll leave now." She bowed deeply to her father and gracefully walked from the room.

-Time skip the next morning in fire country-

Naruto flew down the large staircase and skidded to a halt in front of a man with brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. "Naruto-san you need to be more careful. You could have seriously hurt yourself. Your supposed to acting like your 16 not 5." The blond sighed and rolled his eyes, "Come on Iruka-sensei you know I wouldn't do anything that bad."

The brunette sighed but smiled anyway as the blond changed the subject. "So where are my mom and dad?" Iruka shrugged but before he had a chance to answer a deeper voice caught their attention.

"We're right here." The king and queen were walking calmly down the stairs that Naruto had come down a few moments ago. "So I take it your ready to finally meet your so to be wife and her father?" The blond nodded, "Yeah I'm really excited that I can actually help with the country's affairs."

The blond woman raised an eyebrow at her son, "well I'm glad you're taking such an interest in the country." Naruto smiled up at her. But the red-haired king coughed. "ahem, I think it would be best if we left now. We were supposed to leave about 10 minutes ago." The blonds laughed as the group made their way out of the large palace.

All of their cloths for their time in sound were already loaded into the carriage,(1) as the group climbed into said carriage. The horses started forward and the carriage moved off down the road. Naruto watched out the window and started to imagine what the girl he was supposed to marry would look like.

-In sound-

The early morning found the dark haired princess sitting inside a dojo, her legs were crossed and her dark eyes were closed as she silently meditated. The one side of the large room was opened into a garden where a few birds happily sang to each other.

Sasuke opened her eyes and watched as one of the bright red birds landed next to another and the two started to sing together. A soft sighed past through her lips, 'I envy you. Your free to come and go as you please, never listening to what others tell you.' She continued to watch the creatures until they flew over the garden's high walls. The raven inwardly saddened but her attention was drawn away from the garden when the door to the dojo slid open.

"Ah Sasuke I've been looking all over for you." A man with silver hair that stood up at a weird angle, walked into the room. "I thought today we'd start your training off with some reaction tests and then we'll continue with your throwing exercises." The young raven nodded and stood from her spot on the floor.

The two walked out of the small dojo and then into the large training field that already had a few other soldiers, who were doing their own practices. The silver-haired teacher led Sasuke over to the shelves that held all the practice weaponry. He grabbed a ring of kunai, then walked over to a free space in the huge room.

Sasuke stood across from Kakashi and dropped into a defensive stance, after a few silent seconds the silver-haired teacher throw the first kunai at the pale teen. Sasuke easily dodged the sharp object and moved again as another flew toward her.

She caught the fourth kunai and used the dangerous weapon to deflect the rest that came toward her. After all the weapons were thrown Kakashi smiled down at the younger girl. "Good, you have gotten much better. Now go ahead and go get your shuriken, then head on over to the targets." Sasuke silently did what her teacher told her.

Once she was gone Kakashi sighed and started to pick up the kunai that he had thrown. 'I hope this prince isn't self centered, arrogant and I really hope he doesn't treat her badly. Sasuke has had enough happen to her already.' When he was done he replaced all the kunai and walked over to the targets. He walked up behind the raven-haired girl and watched as she threw shuriken after shuriken at the red and white target, every one of the sharp projectiles landing perfectly in the center.

Kakashi sadly smiled down at the raven before turning and walking out of the training field. He walked through the halls of sound palace before he stopped in front of a large door. He knocked loudly on the hard wood and waited until he heard an enter before opening the door and walking in.

"Sorry for the interruption Orochimaru-sama but I came to inform you of Sasuke-san's progress." The dark haired king smiled and nodded, "Ah yes, how is my little Sasuke doing?" Kakashi hesitated for a second before continuing. "She has completed this months assignments early, I came to see what you wish me to teach her next?" Orochimaru relaxed back into his chair, "I want you to teach her how to use a sword and I want her to master it before she leaves for Konoha for her marriage."

The silver-haired teacher hide his shock and bowed to the king and said, "Hia my lord." Before he quickly walked out of the room. Once the door closed Kakashi leaned against it and breathed deeply, 'How the hell is she going to master a sword before she leaves? That only gives her three weeks.'

He pushed off the wall and slowly made his way back to the training field. Once he was there he looked up and saw Sasuke was still at the targets. 'She has been at it for 30 minutes, that can't be good.' A if hearing his thoughts the young princess stopped throwing, but after a few seconds she started to sway and Kakashi quickly moved over just in time to catch the pale teen as she started to fall.

"Crap! Some one go get Kabuto!" two of the other sound soldiers that had been training quickly dropped their weapons and ran from the room. Kakashi laid Sasuke carefully on the floor and was about to snap at some one else to go when another silver-haired man came hurrying into the large room. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was wearing glasses.

Once he was close enough he started to talk to Kakashi. "What happened?" "I left her to train while I spoke with Orochimaru-sama and when I came back she was still practicing but she suddenly fell over."

Kabuto nodded and checked her pulse, "Her pulse is weak. Kakashi can you carry her to the medical ward for me?" Kakashi nodded and bent over to pick up the unconscious girl. He quickly followed Kabuto as he led the way to the medical ward.

Once they arrived Kabuto directed Kakashi to place the raven-haired girl onto one of the many beds in the room. The medic quickly checked over Sasuke before giving a sigh of relief and turning to Kakashi. "Well it's not as bad as I first thought. She just collapsed from over exertion and under nutrition."

Kakashi looked at the other for a moment before sheepishly smiling. "and that would mean?" Kabuto sighed and rolled his eyes, "It means that she hasn't been eating or sleeping properly and all her stress wasn't helping the situation any." They were quiet for a moment before Kabuto continued, "I think it would be best if she got a good sleep and then ate a full meal." Kakashi paled, "I don't know about that, lord Orochimaru has given her another skill to master before she leaves."

Kabuto pinched the bridge of his nose, "Well she can continue her training after some rest." The taller silver-haired man nodded, "alright I'll take her up to her room so she won't have to get there later." Kabuto didn't object as Kakashi picked up the princess and carried her up to her room.

their stuff was already packed before they got into the carriage. It sounded confusing to me so sorry if it confused you.

There you go the first chapter.

The next chapter is ready and waiting all I need is 5 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thinking'

No choice in the matter

Chapter 2

-10 o'clock in sound-

Naruto's smiled widened as the carriage slowed to a stop outside a large beautiful palace with the sound country's soldiers as guards. 'Wow I thought their palace would be as big as our. But it's not; the fire palace is much bigger.'

The carriage door was opened by a female servant who had light brown hair. The king and queen stepped out first and Naruto followed them. Once they were inside the large front doors the young girl turned and spoke to them with a kind smile. "I will be showing you to the throne room where you will meet lord Orochimaru." The red-haired king nodded and the small group set off to the throne room

-With Sasuke-

Kakashi walked up to Sasuke's door and knocked lightly on the dark wood, a soft "yes?" came from inside and the silver-haired man opened the door.

Sasuke was standing in front of a mirror wearing a navy kimono with flying black ravens decorating the bottom. Her long raven hair was pulled up into a neat bun that was held together with chopsticks. She turned her gaze onto Kakashi when he didn't speak she tilted her head. "What is it you wished to say?"

"Oh, Sorry." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Your father sent me to get you…they arrived a few minutes ago and it's almost time for you to meet them." Sasuke

saddened and looked away. "Ah, I'll be done in a second…would you mind…waiting for me?" Kakashi gave her a soft smile, "I'll wait outside." He turned around and left the room. Sasuke looked into the mirror before standing up and slipping on a pair of small shoes. She took a deep breath before walking over to the door and nodding to Kakashi.

They walked down the halls and finally came to a stop in front of a set of double doors. Before the silver-haired man could open the door for her, Sasuke put her small hand on his arm. "Um could you not tell my father about today?" Kakashi smiled, "No problem, Now if your ready."

Sasuke took another deep breath and sadly nodded to him. He slowly pushed open the doors and the voices inside died. "Ah Kakashi what took so long?" "My apologies my lord. But your daughter is here." A creepy smile spread across Orochimaru's face. "Ah good, good bring her in." The sound king turned his attention to the group with him in the throne room.

"Sorry for making you wait but my daughter is finally here." Naruto turned his gaze onto the door and saw the same man from earlier walk back into the room followed by a young girl with beautiful raven hair. She was wearing a very nice kimono and he could tell that she wasn't wearing any makeup and that her skin had a natural pale color that complemented her coal black eyes. 'Wow, I wasn't expecting her to be this pretty. Based off what her father looks like.'

"Kyuubi-san I would like to introduce you and your family to my lovely daughter Sasuke." The raven-haired princess bowed to the red headed king. "It is nice to meet you all." Her voice was soft yet you could clearly hear every thing she said.

The fire king gave Naruto a small push; he took the cue and stood up. "Sasuke-chan I would like to introduce you to my son Naruto." Sasuke looked over at the blond teen and inwardly sighed, 'thank god I thought he would be ugly.' He was wearing formal cloths that weren't over the top like most would wear. His hair was a brilliant blond and his eyes were a kind sea blue.

"Hello Naruto-san." The blond smiled, "Hi, it's nice to meet you." Kyuubi smiled at the two and then turned his attention back to Orochimaru when the man spoke. "Alright, now that everyone has met, I think it is time to sleep. You two can get to know each other tomorrow."

Sasuke bowed to her father with a soft "Hia." And gracefully walked from the room. The girl from before walked into the room, "If you would follow me I will show you to your rooms. All of your things have already been brought up." Kyuubi stood and bowed to Orochimaru before he followed the young girl from the room, his wife and son walked behind him.

They walked though multiple halls before coming to a stop next to a wooden door. "Naruto-san this will be your room and your majesty will be in the room across from your son." Kyuubi nodded and thanked the girl before she walked away, then turned to his wife.

"Why don't you go ahead to bed, I wanted to talk to Naruto for a few minutes." The blond smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning around and entering their room.

Kyuubi smiled at Naruto and pushed him into his son's room. "Dad! What was that for?" the red-head smiled again and took a seat on the edge of his bed. "Come here I wanted to talk to you." The young blond raised an eyebrow. But moved over and sat down next to his father. "Son, you might think that your life will be smooth sailing and that just because you're marrying Sasuke that she loves you."

Naruto looked up at him and waited for him to continue. "Naruto… for Sasuke-chan this is a forced marriage. Yes she agreed to be married for her father but she never wanted it herself. I just want you to know so that you won't take advantage of it. Your mother was the same, and because I showed that I did love her and it wasn't just for the good of a country, she loved me back."

"I understand. But how am I supposed to show her I love her?" Kyuubi smiled again. "Well I suggest you start with getting to know her. Listen to what she says and take it to heart, don't just let it go in one ear and out the other." Naruto smiled. "Ok I'll get to know her first and I will listen." Kyuubi ruffled his son's hair before standing up and heading to the door. "Good now get to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow and just remember our talk." He closed the door and walked into his own room for the night.

-Time skip the next morning at 7 o'clock-

Sasuke quietly walked down a few halls and quickly opened the door to her dojo and stepped inside. Once the door was closed she sighed in relief and faced the open garden. When she finally walked onto the grass her knees gave out and she fell.

Tears swam behind her eyes and she forced them back before they could fall. The raven pulled herself into a sitting position before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. 'I seriously need to calm down. I can't let anyone see me break down.' Her breathing evened out as her mind became blank, she continued to meditate until there was a knock on the door.

Inwardly cursing Sasuke stood and hurried over to the door. She cracked it open and raised an eyebrow when she saw her soon to be husband Naruto smiling down at her. Her soft voice spoke out when he didn't say anything, "How did you know I was here?"

The blond's smiled faltered, "Um I asked Kakashi-sensei where you were and he said to look here…is it ok if I come in?" Sasuke hesitated for a moment but slid the door open and turned away. "close the door behind you." Naruto's smile widened and he did as he was told.

Once he turned around and looked at the room his jaw dropped, the garden was beautiful and the room's atmosphere was so peaceful. "Wow…it's beautiful." Sasuke let a small smile grace her lips as she sat on the floor and crossed her legs. He looked at Sasuke and noticed she wasn't all dressed up. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and slightly loose black pants. Her hair was still up in a much less intricate bun. The blond followed her lead and sat on the floor before speaking in a voice that was softer then his normal loud voice.

"I wanted to know if we could maybe get to know each other a little bit?" Sasuke looked up at him, "This is where I come when I want to be alone…but I'm glad to let you in because you asked."

Naruto smiled, "Sasuke I can tell that you aren't really happy with this whole marriage thing but maybe we can actually come to like each other. I'm willing to try so you're not being forced to do something you don't want to." Sasuke was quiet for a moment before nodding . "Alright…but if I can't tell you something will you be ok with it?" Naruto raised an eyebrow but nodded. "If I tell you about myself will it be easier?"

Sasuke nodded and the blond smiled. "Ok do you have any questions?" the raven thought for a moment then spoke. "If you don't mind… what's you biggest fear?" Naruto was taken aback by the question but thought for a moment. "I guess it would have to be fire." The raven raised an eyebrow and Naruto continued. "when I was younger I got trapped inside the stable and it caught fire."

Understanding flashed across Sasuke eyes. "What about you? I mean if you're ok with telling." The raven hesitated but took a deep breath. "Thunderstorms….i'm sorry I can't tell you why until I can trust you completely." Naruto smiled, "It's ok."

-Time skip Dinner time-

Naruto and Sasuke had talked in the dojo, Naruto doing most of the talking, the entire day until there was a knock on the door. The calm atmosphere disappeared as if it was never there and the door opened, Kakashi stepped inside and smiled over at the two. "It's time for dinner… and princess Sasuke your father wishes for you to go back to training afterward."

Sasuke inward bristled at the princess but let it go because of Naruto, "Alright." The two stood and Sasuke walked off down a hall leaving Naruto to follow the silver-haired teacher to the dinning hall.

Once they walk into the room they noticed Orochimaru sitting at the head of the table while Kyuubi sat at the other. The fire queen was sitting next to her husband and across for her where two empty seats.

Naruto took the silent hint and sat down in one of the empty chairs. A few minutes later Sasuke arrived wearing a red kimono and her hair brushed into a neater bun. As she took her seat Orochimaru smiled down at her but didn't say anything. Seconds later the food was brought out and the small group ate in silence.

When Sasuke finished she softly asked to be excused. Orochimaru nodded and the small raven bowed her head before getting up and leaving. She silently walked down one of the many hallways before coming to a stop outside the door to the training fields. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. The moment she did the field went quiet, Sasuke's dark eyes scanned the field before landing on her sensei. She quickly walked over and caught his attention.

"oh Sasuke-chan I wasn't expect you so soon. You did eat right?" the raven nodded. "don't worry about me…what did my father want me to learn?" Kakashi smiled. "First I think you should change into something else." Sasuke looked down and realized she was still wearing her kimono. With a frown she left, only to come back a few minutes later in her training attire.

Once she returned Kakashi smiled again and walked over the wall of weapons, he looked over the weaponry before reaching out and grabbing a medium length sword.

"Here you go." He handed the sheathed sword to Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow. "why are you giving me a sword?" Kakashi smiled again, "Well your father wishes for you to master a sword before you leave for the fire palace."

Sasuke looked up at him in question, "is that even possible?" Kakashi shrugged, "only one way to find out." The raven sighed but followed her sensei when he walked over to a free space in the field.

Once they reached the empty space Kakashi turned toward his student. "Alright, now before you even start to use that sword you need to know some rules." Sasuke nodded, "First a sword is by no means a kunai or a shuriken, a sword is much deadlier. Second once I teach you how to use it properly you will use it wisely, not recklessly. Third sense the kind of sword you will be using is not the same as the guards, your fighting style will be different."

He paused to make sure she was following, "You must always remember that if it comes to you having to use a sword that no matter how much bigger your opponent's weapon is, as long as you have the understanding you will not lose." Sasuke nodded again and looked down at the thin blade in her hand. "There's no way I can master this in only three weeks.

Kakashi looked her in the eyes and smiled, "At least give it a try, I have a feeling you will do much better then you give yourself credit for." The young raven sighed, "Let's get started." Kakashi inwardly sighed before speaking.

"Alright we'll start with the basics today, first I want you to tie the string that's wrapped around the sword to your waist band." He paused as she followed the instruction. "Now that the sword is secured unsheathe it." The raven did as told and was surprised when instead of it feeling awkward and unusual, it felt natural and like she had done this a thousand times already.

Dun dun dun

What is the sound country's secret and how does Sasuke already subconsciously know what she's doing?

Find out a surprising twist in the next chapter.

5 reviews for an update, next chapter ready and waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

'Thinking'

No choice in the Matter

Chapter 3

Kakashi walked around Sasuke and looked over her stance. 'they are so much alike…I just wish I could tell her the truth.' "Perfect. Now I'm going to show you the basic stances and we'll take it from there."

Sasuke nodded and watched Kakashi drawl his own sword from his belt and hold it in front of him. "Just watch what I do for now." He went through a series of stances, holding his sword at different angles each time. When he stopped he was holding his sword horizontally in front of him with one hand and his other was flat against the back of the sword.

"Now before you start I want you to understand what each stance is for." Sasuke nodded as Kakashi returned to the first stance. As he went through each stance he said what it was for.

"Guard… deflect… strike… block… counter… attack… guard… counter… and block." When he ended he was in the same stance as before. "Do you have that all?" Sasuke looked thoughtful before nodding and looking down at the sword in her hands. Kakashi took a few steps back. "Alright begin."

The silver-haired man watched the raven as she moved perfectly through each stance. 'I wonder if they even recognize her… she was only three the last time they saw her but no one else has those eyes… except _him._'

He snapped from his thoughts when he caught a glimpse of yellow out of the corner of his eye. He looked to his right and saw the young blond prince looking around the room before seeing them and walking over with a smile on his face. Kakashi was about to walk over and talk to him when he heard Sasuke hiss behind him. He immediately snapped his gaze to the raven and saw her holding her hand.

Before Kakashi could ask her what happened Naruto was there, his frown disappeared when he saw red drops fall from her hand.(1) "Are you alright?" Sasuke frowned but Kakashi beat her to answering.

"No she isn't. You need to go see Kabuto, You can come if you want Naruto-san." The blond nodded and watched as Kakashi placed Sasuke's sword on the shelf before following him from the room with Sasuke next to him.

When they walk into the medic wing Kabuto frowned. "I'm seeing too much of you lately princess." Sasuke sighed but sat down on one of the beds and held out her hand. Kabuto looked down at the appendage. He cleaned off the bright red blood and sighed in relief. "It isn't that bad. It should be healed in a couple days a week at the most. I suggest gloves next time Kakashi." Kakashi nodded. "Well I guess you're good to go now. You will have tomorrow off. We'll continue this the day after."

Sasuke sighed but nodded and watched her sensei leave while Kabuto wrapped her hand. "Alright princess, just try not to use your hand, but other then that you're good to go. Prince Naruto would you mind watching Sasuke-chan?"

Naruto gave him a smile and nodded but frowned when Sasuke got up and left the room. The blond quickly followed her until he caught up. When they were out of hearing range of the medic Sasuke turned to Naruto with a frown. "You don't need to follow me round just because they told you too."

Naruto frowned back, "I'm not following you because I was asked to. I'm doing it because I want to. I was worried about you." Sasuke sighed but looked away from him. "Don't worry over me…I've been through worse."

Before he could ask what she meant she was already halfway down a hall and disappearing down another. A very confused Naruto found his room before going to bed.

-8 o'clock the next morning-

Sasuke was standing out on the balcony of her room, she was wearing a black and red skirt that was cut at different lengths and a black snug medium sleeved shirt, on her right wrist was a silver snake shaped bracelet. Her long raven hair was down and a soft breeze was making it dance. Her dark eyes were looking up at the fluffy white clouds and she had a soft smile on her lips.

Her peace was broken when there was a knock on her door. With a sigh she called for the person to come in, already knowing it was Kakashi.

"Sasuke-chan, your father wants you down in the throne room. He wants to talk to you before you leave for your outing." Sasuke sighed and looked longingly over the balcony before turning toward Kakashi.

"Alright let's go." Kakashi smiled and led her out of her room. As they walked he looked down at her. "You look beautiful by the way." Sasuke sighed again and let her shoulders drop a little bit. "You know I don't like it when you say stuff like that." Kakashi chuckled. "But it's true…"

Sasuke gave him a small smile but it disappeared the moment she walked into the throne room. Orochimaru was sitting on his throne with Kabuto behind it. "Ah there you are Sasuke-chan. I need a word with you."

Sasuke stepped in front of her father and bowed her head. Orochimaru smiled, "You and Prince Naruto will be going to the festival tonight. Myself and the Fire King and Queen will be going as well. I want you to behave, remember this marriage is the key to an alliance with the strongest country." Sasuke nodded. "Yes father."

Orochimaru leaned back against his throne. "Good that is all. I want you to go and continue with your training until lunch." Sasuke bowed again. "Yes father." She turned and walked from the room with Kakashi following.

Once they were far enough away Sasuke sighed and looked up at Kakashi. "Um…Kakashi?" The silver-haired man stopped and looked down at her. "What is it Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke hesitated and dropped her gaze. "Would you mind… coming to the festival tonight?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow but smiled.

"Why would you want me there?" Sasuke looked around the hall before answering. "I'm not allowed to take weapons out of the palace…" when she didn't continue Kakashi chuckled. "Yes I'll go. Now I want you to go relax, there won't be training today."

Sasuke gave him a small smile and walked off down the hall. Kakashi watched her go and was about to walk off in a different direction when someone ran into his back.

"Sorr- oh Kakashi-sensei I didn't see you." Kakashi chuckled. "It's alright Naruto-san. Can I help you with anything?" Naruto thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah I wanted to talk to Sasuke-chan about tonight. You wouldn't happen to know where she is?"

Kakashi smiled. "I just sent her on her way, but before you go find her could I have a word with you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow but nodded and followed him into the currently empty training area.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kakashi looked back at the blond. "It's about tonight. When you two go into town for the festival do something nice for her play some games, win her a prize, just don't assume you know her. once with the citizens she becomes a different person." When Naruto looked confused Kakashi chuckled. "You'll see what I mean… Just have fun and get her to relax a little."

Naruto nodded. "So… what should we do first?" Kakashi couldn't hold back his grin. "Well if it were me I'd walk the whole festival and see what catches her eye and then on your second pass try for it." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei that's a great idea." Kakashi nodded. "You're welcome… and I think you should let Sasuke have some time to herself. It's already noon and the festival starts at 5:30 when the sun starts to set. You can spend this time with your parents and ask them for their opinions about tonight." Naruto sighed but nodded. "Alright… are you coming with us?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I'll be there but you won't see me." Naruto tilted his head in confusion but nodded. "Alright I'll see you later then." Kakashi nodded and watched the blond prince walk away. 'this will be very interesting.'

- 6 o'clock -

Orochimaru was standing in the entrance hall with the other king and queen. The three adults were waiting for their children and their advisors.

A minute later Naruto came down the hall with Iruka following behind him. The blond was wearing black dress pants and shirt with a floor length cloak over it. His cloak orange with black flames at the bottom, his father was wearing the same cloak but white with orange flames.

Not even another minute later Sasuke came out of the hall opposite the one Naruto came from. Kakashi was with her and he inwardly smiled as Naruto's eyes widened.

Sasuke was wearing a blood red summer kimono that had small black flowers on the bottom. Her hair was up in a bun again but this time she left her bangs down so they framed her face.

Orochimaru smiled. "Now that we are all here we can head into town." The group left the palace and climbed into two carriages, The kings and queen in one and the children and advisors in the other.

When they finally arrive in town the festival was in full swing and the citizens were laughing and smiling. The town was beautiful, there were stalls set up all throughout the town square. There were lights hanging from the stalls that illuminated everything there was to see.

Naruto smiled as he looked around but his attention was brought to his father when the king cleared his throat. "Naruto, have fun and be careful I don't want you to hurt yourself." Naruto frowned and rolled his eyes but promised to be careful. His mother ruffled his hair. "Be nice ok?" Naruto gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. "Don't worry I will."

When they finally let him go Sasuke was standing a little ways off with Kakashi. Naruto smiled at the small raven. "Are you ready to go?" Sasuke nodded and looked up at Kakashi, who nodded and walked away.

Naruto held out his hand to Sasuke, she looked at it before placing her hand in his. The blond happily lead her into the festival. Once they were out of their parents sights Sasuke dropped his hand. Naruto smiled, "Did you want to look around?" Sasuke gave him a small smile and nodded.

As they walked down the street and looked into the stalls Sasuke inwardly laughed at how Naruto's eyes sparkled, especially when they passed a game booth with a stuff chibi fox as a prize.

'We'll come back.' They continued to walk through the throngs of people and Naruto started watching Sasuke as she walked next to him. When her eyes lit up he looked to see what is was and was surprised to see a game booth with small chibi birds as the prizes. He was about to stop when he remembered what Kakashi said.

They kept walking when they were stopped by a little girl who ran out in front of them with a smile on her face. She was followed by a young boy who looked a few years older then her.

The little girl ran behind Sasuke and hide from the boy. Naruto was about to say something when Sasuke smiled down at the little girl. "Tara-chan is your aniki being mean again?" The little girl giggled. "No Princess Sasuke, Our mommy told him to take me to the festival." Sasuke turned her gaze on the little boy who looked a lot like the girl. "Takamaru-kun have you taken Tara-chan to play any games yet?"

Takamaru smiled up at her. "We were heading there when she saw you and wanted to come say hi." Sasuke's eyes softened and she pulled five silver coins from her kimono and placed them in the boy's hand. "Here take this and go get some ice cream."

The two young children hugged Sasuke while saying thank you, before running off down the street. Naruto smiled, "You're good with kids." Sasuke sighed as she watched the two disappear. "No I just know how kids want to be treated. Plus I've known those two since they were born."

Naruto smiled and took her hand in his. "Come on let's head back. I saw a game I wanted to try." Sasuke smiled and let him lead the way. They walked back the way they came and soon arrived at the booth with the birds.

The man behind the counter smiled when he saw Sasuke. "Ah Princess, I heard you were here, I was wondering when I would see you." Sasuke smiled back. "Yes, Naruto-kun here was kind enough to escort me. I think he wants to play." The man looked over at Naruto and nodded. "So you're the prince that's taking our princess away?"

Sasuke sighed but smiled, "Mr. Garzo be nice." The man smiled and laughed. "It's alright, he knows I'm kidding right son?" Naruto smiled and nodded. The man put a bucket of balls on the counter and looked at Naruto.

"Alright, all you have to do is knock all the bottles off the platform. One play gives you three balls and one play is four copper pieces. Two silver pieces gets you two plays and one gold piece gets you three plays." Naruto thought for a moment before putting two silver coins on the counter.

"We'll try two plays." The man smiled and gave Naruto six balls from the bucket. "Alright go ahead and aim at any platform." Naruto picked up one ball and threw it at the bottles.

It hit but one of the three bottles stayed on the table. Naruto frowned and picked up the next ball. This time only one bottle fell. Naruto gapped, "What! This isn't right." Sasuke smiled. "Getting mad will only make you miss." Naruto sighed but calmed down and picked up the next ball.

When he threw it all three bottles fell off the platform. Naruto smiled and cheered. The man smiled, "Nice throw, which prize did you want?" Naruto looked at the wall and saw a medium sized bright red bird plushy.

"The red one." The man nodded and handed the plushy to Naruto. "There you go. Did you want your other three throws?" Naruto shook his head. "Na you can keep the coin though." The man smiled. "Thank you prince enjoy the rest of your night and Sasuke-san don't hesitated to come by the Missis would love it."

Sasuke smiled and nodded, the man waved as they walked away. Naruto smiled and held out the bird to Sasuke. "Here… this is for you." Sasuke's eyes widened but she gently took the plushy with a smile.

She didn't say anything instead she took Naruto's hand in her free hand and lead him farther back down the line of booths.

When they came to a stop Naruto raised an eyebrow as he read the sign. "Answer five riddles get prize of choice." The blond sighed. "I'm not good with riddles." Sasuke smiled and walked up to the booth.

There was a elderly couple sitting behind the counter, when they saw Sasuke they smiled. "Ah princess, We knew you would come by." Sasuke smiled and sat down on one of the stools lining the counter. "I love hearing your riddles. They always get me thinking… How much?"

The woman tried to say no but the man gently touch her shoulder. "You should know her by now. It's useless just tell her." The woman sighed, "Two silver pieces for all the riddles." Sasuke took the required coins from her kimono and gave it to the woman.

"Alright your first riddle is this: You can hear me. You can see what I do. But you cannot see me. What am I?" Sasuke was silent for a minute before smiling. "The wind." The man smiled and nodded. "Next riddle, What has a mouth but doesn't talk, a bed but doesn't sleep and waves but has no hands?"

Naruto frowned but Sasuke continued to smiled, "A river." Naruto shook his head as the woman started the next riddle. "What grows in size, needs air, but is not alive?" Sasuke frowned and tapped her hand on the counter she mumbled to herself before smiling. "Fire." The man nodded. "Thought we had you there… Next. What gets harder to catch the faster you run?" Naruto sighed, these questions were confusing him until he got the answer.

Sasuke had to think about it for a few moments before she spoke. "Your breath." The woman smiled again. "I knew you wouldn't have any problems with this. Now for your last question… What is so fragile that just saying its name will break it?"

Naruto's eyes brightened when he actually got this one. Sasuke seemed to get it to because her eyes sparkled. "Silence." The man nodded. "Excellent! Now which one did you want?" Sasuke was taken aback, just then remembering where she was. She looked up at the wall and pointed at a bright orange fox plushy. When she was given the fox she smiled and waved good bye.

They walked through the crowd until Naruto saw a man selling ice cream. "Would you like some ice cream?" Sasuke sighed. "Sorry but I don't like sweets." Naruto smiled and lead her to the sales man anyway.

"It's not really sweet, it's just cold." He got two vanilla cones and gave one to Sasuke. She looked hesitant but tried it. "See it isn't that bad." Sasuke shrugged. "It's not my favorite but it's alright."

As they ate their ice cream they walked through the streets. Once the ice cream was gone Sasuke saw a small shop on the corner, in the window was a bunch of random nick knacks. Naruto followed her as she walked into the shop, he didn't know what she was getting but didn't bother asking.

Once she was finished he took her free hand and lead her outside. It wasn't long after that Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "Do you mind if we head back now?" Naruto smiled. "Not at all. I was going to suggest that in a little bit."

They walked back to the carriage and saw the other was already gone. As they approached the carriage Kakashi appeared out of nowhere. "Are you two heading back?" Sasuke nodded and let Kakashi hold open the door for them. Once they were all in the carriage pulled forward.

They arrived back at the palace not long after and Kakashi walked them inside. Once they were inside Kakashi looked at the two teens. "Princess… I'll wait down the hall." When he was gone Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Here." She held out the fox. Naruto gently took the small orange plushy with a small smile as he noticed Sasuke was still holding the bird. "Thanks for letting me take you out tonight." Sasuke looked down at the plushy in her hand. "No, no I enjoyed it… it was a lot better then I thought it would be."

Naruto smiled and kissed her free hand. "Good night Sasuke-chan." The raven blushed but hide it from the blond as he walked off toward his room.

When Sasuke caught up to Kakashi he smiled down at her. Sasuke smiled back and held out a small box. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and took it from her. "It's a gift from me to you for everything you've done… Good night and thank you." As she walked away Kakashi opened the box and saw a silver chain bracelet that had a small metal plate with the kenji for guardian engraved on it.

When he looked back up Sasuke was gone. 'It's only a matter of time before you meet _him_.'

Dun dun dun who is this mysterious him?

If you were wondering how she hurt herself, she was putting the sword in the sheath but missed and grazed her hand.

Anyway sorry it takes so long but I got wrapped up in my studies and one of my other stories… I hope this will hold you off of a little while.

Go ahead and review to tell me how horrid I am.


End file.
